


Contentment

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim contemplates heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

## Contentment

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. Even as it is the disclaimer could be longer than the snapshot, so I'm gonna shut up now. <g> Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

* * *

It was one of those rare occasions in the Ellison-Sandburg household: quiet, calm, and peaceful. For once, the city was at rest, unwilling to break the relaxation of the Sentinel of the Great City. Jim Ellison was about as comfortable as he'd ever thought possible. 

Lying on the couch with an arm trapped under his sleeping partner, he was actually contemplating Heaven. His stomach was full, he was warm, and Blair was snoring into his armpit. Somehow the circle was complete. 

The cd player clicked over to the next song and Jim sighed as the alluring voice of Etta James filled his senses. 

"At last, at last my love has come along. My lonely days are over and life is like a song . . . " 

* * *

Etta James, "At Last."   
At last, at last   
my love has come along   
my lonely days are over   
and life is like a song   
At last   
the skies above are blue   
well my heart was wrapped up in clover the night I looked at you   
I found a dream   
that I could speak to   
a dream that I could call my own   
I found a thrill   
to press my cheek to   
a thrill that I have never known   
well   
You smile   
you smile   
oh and then the spell was cast   
and here we are in heaven   
for you are mine at last   
I found a dream that I could speak to   
a dream that I   
could call my own   
I found a thrill   
to press my cheek to   
a thrill that I have never known   
well   
You smile   
you smile   
oh and then the spell was cast   
and here we are in heaven   
for you are mine at last   
ooo yea   
you are mine   
you are mine   
at last   
at last   
at last   
at last 

* * *

End Contentment by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
